Estranged
by Techie.freq
Summary: You loved me. I loved you. What went wrong then? Is divorce the only option left? *One Shot* *COMPLETE*


"Any signs of improvements?" Isabella asked Edward as he entered the room.

"No." he replied in an emotionless tone as he lied down on the bed and closed his eyes.

"Hmmm…." replied Isabella. It seemed so weird to share the bed with her estranged husband! She couldn't help staring at him.

_A good grandson._

_A great son._

_Awesome brother._

_An amazing boyfriend._

Edward Cullen was everything.

Yet he failed miserably at one role, Isabella thought.

_Husband_.

He was a terrible husband.

Or was he?

Why such a doubt now, her mind asked.

Isabella's mind went straight down to the memory lane.

She had met Edward at her friend, Rosalie's wedding. She was instantly enamored by his charm. A few days later, Edward had asked her out for a date.

Edward was the best boyfriend she ever had. He was smart, intelligent, elegant and a passionate lover. He loved to spoil Isabella. Isabella loved spending time with him. She felt like he was the best friend she never had. She didn't realize when she fell in love with him.

Few weeks later, Edward proposed her. It didn't take long for Isabella to tell him a 'Yes'. Edward was the perfect match for her. Isabella felt like she was living a fairy-tale.

As they both hailed from the reputed business families, their family were happy for them, too. In short, everything was perfect.

Well, until the honeymoon was over!

Isabella was busy with her work, too, but she didn't prioritize her work to her personal life. But Edward changed. The same Edward who would go to any limit to spend time with her, was now always seemed to be busy with his work.

Isabella still remembered that evening…

_She had arranged one party, and everyone was waiting for Edward to return from the office._

_He seemed a bit tired when he returned._

_"Hey Edward, man…" Jasper hugged him._

_"Hey Japer…" Edward replied tersely._

_"We're going to party all the night, right?" Emmett shouted._

_"Right." Isabella smiled as she took another tequila shot. "Wooohoooo!" she shouted along with her other friends._

_"Come hubby, join us." Isabella told Edward as she put her arms around his shoulder. "I love you." she said as kissed him._

_"Mmmm… I am tired. I am going to the room." Edward replied in disinterested tone._

_"What's wrong?" she asked him._

_"Come Isabella… " Alice shouted._

_"Coming…" she said. "What's wrong, Edward?"_

_"Nothing. Just tired. I want to sleep." he said as he started moving towards their room. "See you later."_

_Something was definitely wrong, but Isabella couldn't understand what it was. Isabella apologized to everyone and made sure that the party was over within next thirty minutes._

_She went to their bedroom and found Edward watching a baseball match on television. So he was still awake, she thought._

_"I thought you said you wanted to sleep?" she asked. "You could have stayed down for few minutes, you know? Everyone was asking me questions about why didn't you join."_

_He didn't reply anything as he continued his focus on the match._

_"I am talking to you, Edward." Isabella said. "What's wrong with you?"_

_"Nothing. Let me watch the match." he said without taking his eyes off the television._

_This was the limit. She grabbed the remote from his hand and switched off the tv._

_"What's wrong with you?"_

_"What's wrong with me?" he asked incredulously, "May be you should ask that question to yourself."_

_"What did I do?"_

_"Yeah that's the problem. You don't do anything except… partying." he snapped._

_"So?" Isabella was confused._

_"This is my home, not some fucking club. I want to have some peace, you know?" he was shouting now._

_"My home? I thought it was… ours." Isabella snapped back._

_"That's not my point." He shook his head as he said._

_"Then what's your point?" Isabella folded her arms across her chest._

_"Just try to understand, Isabella. We're married now. Just try to get some maturity, for God's sake. Life is not about parties. Everyday I come home, it's either… 'Hey Edward, I planned this party today.' or 'Hey Edward, we need to go to that party today.'" he mimicked her. "Give me a break."_

_Isabella couldn't understand why was he behaving like this today?_

_"I thought you love partying." she said._

_"Yeah, but not every single day."_

_"We always went to parties even before we got married."_

_"You're just impossible."_

_"Don't shout at me. " It was Isabella who was shouting now. "Now I get what your fucking problem is. You got bored with me, didn't you? After all, I am your wife now, not a girlfriend. You got the girl and well, there you go. You lose the interest in her. Mom was correct. You all men are same."_

_"For God's sake, Isabella… Try to understand what I am saying. Okay let me try to explain you again. Before we got married, we were in a long distance relationship for some time, right? I wanted to spend as much time as I could with you. That's why I never denied to come anywhere with you."_

_"Yeah and now you're married to me. So you don't want to spend time with me."_

_"On the contrary, I want to spend time with you." he sighed. "Try to understand, Isabella. Life is not all about partying. I want to do other things with you, too. I want to come home and spend some peaceful time with you. I want to discuss my work with you. I want to hear about your work. I want to watch movies with you. I want to go for a walk with you. I want to cook with you. I want to do everything with you. I want to spend some time with you alone. But you and your parties are spoiling everything for me."_

_"Of course, you're finding faults in me now. You're a changed man, Edward." Isabella blasted._

_"I think it's hopeless talking to you. I am sleeping. Good Night." he said._

_"I think we shouldn't have married. Marriage changes everything." Isabella said._

_"True. It was a hasty decision. Marrying you was the biggest mistake I ever did." he said._

_"Oh I can say the same." Isabella snapped. "If you have so much problem with me, I don't want to live with you anymore. I am leaving 'your' house."_

_"Then leave. I don't care." He blasted as he stormed out of the room._

Isabella shuddered as she remembered the day. That was her last day in their…No! In Edward's house. She had gone straight to her mother's place. Her mother explained to her that crying is for weak, and Renee Swan's daughter should be everything than the weak.

She told her that she was a strong, independent woman. Instead of crying over a man, she should start looking to the future.

_"Just don't worry about it, sweetie. We'll send him the divorce notice." She remembered her mother telling her._

_Divorce?_

_Isabella wasn't sure if she wanted this._

_"I don't think so." she said._

_"Why, Sweetie? You plan to cry over him for rest of your life? "_

_"May be I should talk to him. He called me many times, I didn't answer any of them. He sent me many messages, too. He said he's sorry and he wants to talk to me. I think I should talk to him."_

_"No, you shouldn't." Renee put her hand on her daughter. "You're young and naive, my child. You don't know how the life works. Just look at me. I got married for three times and still I am single. But hey, I don't regret it." she smiled. "I refused to tolerate any disrespect directed towards me. And look at me. That's why I am so successful and happy today. "_

_"But I love him." Never before Isabella had found her own voice so low._

_"Oh sweetie…" her mother took her in a warm embrace. "You're a strong girl. Everything is going to be fine."_

Isabella couldn't understand what was wrong with her today.

Why did her mind keep going to the past?

Why was her heart thinking about what could have happened if she had talked to Edward instead of sending him a divorce notice?

Why did she want to cuddle him?

Edward opened his eyes suddenly and found her staring at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked.

"Mmmm… No, I wasn't." Isabella felt she was caught off guard. "Good Night." she said as she pulled the blanket and closed her eyes.

Edward shook his head.

He was the one who was staring her now.

He still loved her like crazy.

Why couldn't she understand? Why was she so immature? Why did she send him the divorce notice instead of talking to him?

Edward found it weird to be in the same bed as her. But he thought it was for the best. Edward's grandfather was counting his last breathe now, and his last wish was to be with his complete family during his last days.

When Edward told Isabella about this, he didn't expect her to come to Forks with him, but she surprised him by accompanying him here.

May be she loved his grandfather. Isabella always used to say that she loved Edward's family. It was only her and her mother in her family, so she didn't know what it felt to have a family like Edward's. And she was equally adored by Edward's family. It didn't surprise Edward though. Nobody could dislike Isabella. She was amazing.

A good daughter.

A great daughter-in-law.

Awesome sister-in-law.

An amazing girlfriend.

Edward wished she had been a good wife.

Isabella was a terrible wife.

Or was she?

Edward didn't know the answer.

He was confused now. What could have happened if he had reacted differently that day?

He didn't know why was he thinking about it now.

He had eavesdropped Isabella's telephonic conversation with her mother this morning, may be that's why!

_"I am here because I wanted to be here, that's it, Mom." she was speaking._

_May be her mother was asking about why did she agree to come to Forks with me, Edward guessed._

_Edward throughly hated his mother-in-law. She was a bitch. Period. An over-ambitious, money-seeking, heartless bitch. She's a millionaire, but that didn't seem to be enough for her. That's why she keeps getting married and get millions in the alimony. Edward wondered who with a right mind would want to marry her. Edward simply hated her. _

_"I can take decisions for myself. Just don't interfere." Isabella snapped._

_Woah! This was the first time ever Edward heard Isabella snapping at her mother. He was impressed. She should have done that earlier._

_Wait!_

_Behind Isabella's immature behavior, there was a hand of Renee Swan's upbringing too, right? For Isabella, her mother was everything. Her only family, and her role model. Renee Swan wanted to make Isabella her replica. She always controlled her. And Isabella just never realized it._

_Isabella was nothing like her mother. She just wanted to love and be loved in return. _

_No, perhaps I was wrong, Edward thought. Isabella was just like her mother. May be for her, too, the relationship was just a toy thing. Otherwise she wouldn't have sent me the divorce notice, right?_

_"Just stop, Mom. Stop taking decisions for me. You're spoiling my life." she was blasting._

_I think Renee Swan was the one who took the decision of sending me a divorce notice, Edward thought._

_But Isabella could have opposed, right?_

_Do you remember Isabella ever going against her mother's wish? Edward's mind asked him a question._

_"Fuck." he cursed._

May be Isabella also doesn't want a divorce, he thought.

But she should had talked to me instead of taking such a huge decision. Should I try to talk to her again?

Why should I be the initiator always? he thought.

Look, how peacefully she's sleeping and here I am wasting my time thinking about her. he shook his head as he stared at Isabella again.

If she can live without me, so can I.

Isabella opened her eyes few minutes later hoping Edward would be asleep by now. And she was right. Edward was asleep.

Look, how peacefully he's sleeping and here I am wasting my time thinking about him. Isabella shook her head.

Why doesn't he talk to me?

Have you left any reason for him to talk with you, Isabella's mind asked.

Okay, I made a mistake. I am an idiot, she thought. But I made many mistakes even before the wedding too, right? At that time, he would always come to me and would pamper me with kisses and gifts. He used to tell me I look even more beautiful when I am angry.

Isabella smiled as she remembered that.

Every moment spent with Edward was special.

Suddenly everything was clear in her mind now.

She can't live without Edward. He was the best thing ever happened to her.

And Edward was correct. Life changes after the marriage. I need to be mature, she thought, and I will be. Marriage takes efforts from both side. I am willing to put efforts from my side, and she was sure that Edward would want the same,too.

Now she knew what she wanted.

She wanted to mend the problem, instead of breaking it.

And this time, she would initiate.

She slipped closer to Edward and she put her head on his chest.

"I can't live without you." she said. "I love you."

"What?" Edward asked incredulously.

She smiled. So he was awake, too.

"I am sorry." she said as she tightened her hold on him. "I can't live without you."

"Really? You should have thought that before sending me the divorce notice."

"Please forgive me. I will never act childishly again. I promise." Isabella raised her head from his check and looked at him. "I am sorry. Please… I am an idiot. I shouldn't have listened to Mom. I should have talked to you instead. Please forgive me. Please…"

"I am sorry, too." Edward said.

"You didn't do anything." Isabella replied.

"I should have put more efforts to talk to you, and I shouldn't had reacted like the way I did that night." he said.

"Do you still love me?" she asked.

Edward smiled as put her lips on hers.

"If you ever try to leave me again…" Edward said few minutes later.

"Not gonna happen." Isabella smiled as she kissed him again.

**THE END**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. :)**


End file.
